Historias perdidas
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Doce personajes, doce historias perdidas en el tiempo. "Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"
1. El hermano mayor

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_  
><em>_"_Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"

Personaje: Antioch Peverell

Palabra: Encantamientos

* * *

><p><strong>El hermano mayor<strong>

Acababa de salir de la casa y se estaba dirigiendo al gran jardín trasero para practicar un poco con su varita. Desde que sus padres le habían comprado una, Antioch se había sentido más poderoso que nunca. En el momento en el que el Señor Ollivander le pasó su "pequeña" había sentido la magia recorrer sus venas, concentrarse en sus manos y salir a través de la punta de la varita en una explosión de chispas.

Y eso había sido tan solo el inicio. En cuanto había iniciado sus estudios, había sentido cada vez más fuerte esa gloriosa sensación. Había aprendido a hacer transformaciones, realizar grandiosos _**encantamientos **_y a utilizar las artes oscuras.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, desenfundó su varita y apuntó hacia el árbol cercano. Murmurando unas palabras, lo transformó en una escoba y, con una sonrisa satisfecha, se acercó para ver el resultado. Examinó con cuidado el mango de la escoba y vio que era perfecto. Al revisar las ramitas que estaban en un extremo, notó que estaban bien ordenadas, todas en su sitio, y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso.

Se levantó del suelo y apuntó con la varita a la escoba, comenzó a pronunciar un hechizo para volverla a su forma original, cuando una voz lo sobresaltó, haciéndole errar en decir el encantamiento y prendiéndole fuego a la madera.

—Madre te va a matar si ve lo que le hiciste a su árbol favorito— comentó Cadmus, apagando el pequeño incendio con un movimiento de su varita.

—Si no me hubieras asustado, Cadmus, nada habría pasado—replicó de mala gana, volviendo a transformar el árbol favorito de su madre.

—Si quieres ser un gran guerrero, como tanto profesas — dijo Cadmus haciendo una burda imitación de un combate de espadas— no deberías asustarte de tu hermanito.

Antioch frunció el ceño, pero decidió ignorar a su hermano. En cierto modo, sabía que tenía razón, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta. Lanzándole una mala mirada, cruzó el jardín a toda prisa, y entró a la casa.

Su madre estaba en la cocina preparando algún platillo, pero Antioch se encaminó hacia su cuarto sin mirarla. Una vez dentro, se puso su capa de viaje, tomó su bolsa y fue a toda prisa a la cocina. Tomó algunos panecillos y los introdujo en la mochila sin mucho cuidado, después cogió una cantimplora y la llenó de agua. Al terminar, se acomodó la bolsa en el hombro, y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

—¿Adónde crees que vas?— le retó su madre, mirándolo con reprobación y con las manos en sus caderas.

—Me voy de aquí— gritó, pero al ver la mirada de la mujer, decidió bajar un poco la voz —. Necesito salir para poder practicar más y ser el mejor.

—Puedes practicar en el patio— respondió su madre.

Antioch intentó protestar, pero la mujer lo interrumpió.

—Si sales ahora, sin ninguna practica, vas a morirte de hambre antes de empezar a usar bien la varita.

El chico cerró la boca de golpe, su madre tenía razón, necesitaba practicar más, y luego ya podría irse para explorar el mundo y quizás, algún día, sería el combatiente que tanto deseaba ser.

_Cinco años más tarde_

Antioch se dejó caer sobre su cama. Una enorme sonrisa cruzaba su rostro, y a pesar del cansancio, tenía unas inmensas ganas de saltar por toda la habitación.

Finalmente había logrado todas sus metas, y no pensaba quedarse ahí. Era demasiado ambicioso para conformarse con tan poca cosa, como haber ganado los últimos duelos mágicos a los que había participado.

Había entrenado hasta agotarse durante varios años, hasta llegar a saber a la perfección la mayoría de los hechizos existentes. Había tenido duelos mágicos con sus dos hermanos durante algunos meses, y cuando finalmente se había sentido seguro, había participado en su primer duelo de magia. Al principio no había sido fácil, había sido realmente difícil mantenerse al nivel de sus rivales, y terminaba perdiendo cuando estaba cerca de llegar a la final. Sin embargo, en vez de sentirse frustrado, había practicado con más esmero, y se había vuelto a presentar al duelo. Esa vez, había sido mucho más sencillo, y no había encontrado resistencia hasta el último combate. Ese había sido espectacular, y al ganar, había demostrado su valía frente a los otros magos.

Ignotus entró a la habitación intentando ser silencioso, pero tropezó con su baúl provocando un gran estruendo. El hermano más pequeño miró hacia el mayor, y al ver que estaba despierto, se acercó a la cama.

—¿Por qué tan feliz?— preguntó Ignotus.

—Ya estoy listo para salir de aquí. —Murmuró emocionado Antioch —. Mañana me iré en busca de nuevas aventuras.

Ignotus lo miró con asombro, y tras dudar unos segundos, le preguntó si podía acompañarlo en su viaje. Al principio, Antioch, quiso negarse, pero sabía que siempre podía ser de ayuda, además, seguro que se pondría nostálgico si viajaba solo.

—Está bien— cedió y el más joven le regaló una enorme sonrisa, antes de preparar a toda prisa una bolsa para la expedición.

Antioch se dio la vuelta, se tapó con la sabana, y se dispuso a dormir. No obstante su cansancio, su sueño fue muy inquieto, repleto de sueños de todo tipo, desde agradables paisajes por los cuales cruzaban, hasta peligrosas criaturas que los perseguían para después matarlos.

Se despertó sobresaltado en el medio de la noche, sudando y temblando, y observó a su alrededor. Sus hermanos estaban durmiendo plácidamente, y Antioch se preguntó si debía irse sin Ignotus, no quería poner en peligro a su pequeño hermano. Pero desechó rápidamente la idea, él jamás le perdonaría haberlo abandonado así. Volvió a recostarse, y se durmió otra vez.

En la mañana, sintió a alguien zarandearlo. Abrió un ojo, y vio a su hermano Cadmus mirarlo con desaprobación.

—Así que planeas irte— dijo sin ninguna emoción en la voz, aunque en sus ojos podía ver lo dolido que estaba —, y vas a llevarte a Ignotus.

—Realmente quería ir solo— respondió Antioch en voz baja.

Cadmus se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor, retándolo a decirle algo. El más grande de los hermanos Peverell le sostuvo la mirada durante unos minutos, pero terminó por soltar un suspiro.

—Está bien, prepara tus cosas porque partiremos después de desayunar.

Su hermano asintió sonriendo y se alejó a toda prisa. Antioch se vistió y luego de desayunar, los tres salieron de la casa.

El mayor se quedó pensando en lo diferente que sería la aventura con sus dos hermanos, sin saber que juntos encontrarían objetos muy poderosos y valiosos en su viaje.


	2. El poder del dinero

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_  
><em>_"Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"  
><em>

Personaje: Nicholas Malfoy

Palabra: Mansión

* * *

><p><strong>El poder del dinero<strong>

El condado de Wiltshire era uno de los más hermosos de todo el país, a opinión de Nicholas, y no por ser el lugar donde estaba el famoso centro ritual "Stonehenge", ni tampoco por "Avebury". Todo su esplendor lo debía a la Mansión Malfoy, la _**mansión **_de su familia.

Todas las personas que pasaban frente a tan majestuoso hogar, quedaban impresionados por los detalles tan perfectos que sus antepasados habían mandado hacer -porque un Malfoy no se ensuciaría las manos- además del fantástico sendero floreado que llevaba desde la calle principal hasta la entrada de la mansión.

A Nicholas le encantaba alardear sobre su suntuoso hogar, a pesar de no haber colaborado en absolutamente nada de la estructura. Todo se lo debía a sus ancestros, que por ser tan vanidosos y querer mostrar al mundo sus riquezas, habían logrado "eso". Quizás también debería agradecer a su padre, que siempre había tenido debilidad por el jardín, y había dedicado su vida en mejorarlos cada año. Pero el Señor Malfoy había fallecido hace un año, y Nicholas había quedado a cargo de todo.

A pesar de odiar estar al mando de los negocios de la familia, amaba tener mucho dinero que despilfarrar, así que había tenido que sacrificar sus visitas habituales a los burdeles y se había hecho cargo de todo. Bueno, realmente su madre le estaba ayudando en muchas cosas, pero la gente no tenía que saber eso, después de todo, ahora era el terrateniente más poderoso del lugar y necesitaba cierta reputación.

Su madre había estado insistiendo en que sentara cabeza, y desde la muerte de su padre, se había vuelto el tema habitual en todas las comidas. "Nicholas debes encontrar una esposa" decía continuamente la mujer, "Nicholas, conocí a la hija del Duque de Lancaster, es una muchacha muy hermosa y su padre es muy rico" también intentaba ser casamentera, "Nicholas, deja de traer esas rameras muggles a la casa de tu padre, ten un poco de respeto" y le reprochaba traer diversión a la casa, había sacrificado sus visitas a esos lugares, pero eso no significaba que dejara de entretenerse con unas mujeres guapas; "Nicholas, por Merlín, como no hagas una propuesta de matrimonio pronto, dejo de ayudarte en los negocios" definitivamente ese último sermón (o mejor dicho, amenaza) era lo único que podía hacerle revisar sus opciones en cuanto a mujeres.

Así que, después de semejante ultimatum, se encerró en su estudio y se puso a analizar a todas las familias que pudieran ofrecerle una buena esposa. Tomó una pluma y un pergamino, y empezó a anotar a todas las mujeres que recordaba.

Estaba esa preciosa chica proveniente de Francia, que había visto en la fiesta del Conde de Surrey, que además de tener una belleza abrumadora, se había pasado toda la velada coqueteándole. Y no eran imaginaciones suyas, no señor. Si él tenía una larga experiencia en cuanto a mujeres, y sabía reconocer cuando una mujer estaba desesperada por su atención (y quizás su riqueza).

También recordaba haber visto una chica muy guapa dentro de un carruaje que iba camino a la residencia del rey Eduardo, seguramente perteneciente a una familia poderosa si podía codearse con el monarca. Nicholas tan solo tenía una relación cordial con el hombre, pues no le importaba mucho la política, pero su padre siempre le había dicho que los Malfoy debían estar cerca de los poderosos, a veces haciendo algún trabajo poco honesto con la ayuda de una varita, pero siempre beneficiándose de tales alianzas. Descartó a la chica rápidamente, si algo salía mal, podría verse afectado.

Empezando a mordisquear la pluma, le llegó el nombre perfecto. ¿Cómo no se había acordado de ella? ¡Era perfecta! Bajó corriendo las escaleras, buscando a su madre para poder darle la buena noticia y la encontró en el jardín, tomando el té.

—Blanche, la hija de nuestro querido vecino de Hampshire— dijo sin rodeo, y vio a su madre abrir la boca sorprendida.

—No puedes— susurró aún sin creer lo que su hijo había dicho— ¡está casada!

—Estará conmigo. Te lo puedo asegurar, madre.

oOoOo

Unos días después, Nicholas se presentó en la residencia del padre de Blanche, y le pidió formalmente la mano de la mujer. Al principio, el hombre se escandalizó, pero el Señor Malfoy le explicó que tenía un plan para no deshonrar a su hija. La estrategia era realmente simple, puesto que Blanche no podría dejar a su marido, pues las leyes de la iglesia lo impedían, ella podría volver a casarse si el hombre muriera.

—¿Qué?— preguntó sorprendido el padre de ella —¿Estás sugiriendo que..?

—Señor Bennett, mi patrimonio es mayor al de su yerno, y mi prestigio también. Por supuesto que haremos las cosas como deben de ser, y pagaré la dote que Usted considere necesaria para poder desposar a su bella hija.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, el hombre asintió, accediendo a tan descabellado plan, después de todo, él podría fingir no saber nada de eso, si atrapaban a Nicholas.

oOoOoOo

Después de pulir su idea y tener todas las opciones cubiertas, Nicholas se aseguró de mandar a uno de sus sirvientes al hogar de la chica, asegurándose de que la sacaran de la casa para una fiesta de té organizada por su madre, para que él pudiera tener tiempo suficiente para poner en práctica su maniobra.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, Nicholas sorprendió a Richard, el esposo de Blanche, en el estudio de la casa.

—¿Cómo has entrado?— exclamó el hombre.

—Por la puerta— respondió socarrón Malfoy —. Pero vayamos directo al punto.

Aseguró la puerta de la habitación, sacó su varita y la apunto hacia el hombre. Richard se levantó de golpe y retrocedió, intentando alejarse del rubio que estaba frente a él; había escuchado de esos hombres que tenían palos de madera y se decía que podían ser muy peligrosos. Un rayo de luz salió de la varita, y Richard cayó al piso, gritando de dolor.

—No es nada personal, simplemente quiero tener a Blanche para mí— comentó Nicholas antes de seguir torturando al hombre hasta que soltó su último aliento.

Ya no había nada que le impidiera tener a la mujer que deseaba.

* * *

><p>Nota:<p>

Y Nicholas se casó con una muggle ¡toma esa Draco! xD

Según Pottermore, los Malfoy si se codeaban con los muggles ricos y poderosos antes del estatuto del secreto, así que me imagino que debe haber algún muggle en el árbol genealógico.


	3. Si cometes un crimen

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_  
><em>_"Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"_

Personaje: Percival Dumbledore

Palabra: Crimen

* * *

><p><strong>Si cometes un crimen, debes pagar el castigo<strong>

Encerrado en una solitaria celda de Azkabán, Percival se removía inquieto en su catre. A pesar del frío que delataba la presencia de los dementores, el hombre tenía la ropa empapada en sudor y de sus labios entreabiertos, salía un lamento.

—¡Silencio, Dumbledore!— gritó uno de los guardias pasando frente a los barrotes, pero el hombre no lo escuchó, demasiado concentrado en su sueño.

El guardia, decidido a callar al prisionero, apuntó su varita al rostro de Percival y le lanzó un chorro de agua. La víctima del Aguamenti se levantó sobresaltado, mirando a su alrededor para ubicarse. Al ver al guardia de la prisión mirarlo con un gesto burlón, le hizo una seña grosera con la mano y volvió a acostarse, dándole la espalda al otro hombre.

En cuanto oyó los pasos alejarse, dejó que unas lágrimas escurrieran por sus mejillas. No se arrepentía del **crimen ** que había cometido contra aquellos sucios muggles, pero odiaba a los dementores, porque le hacían recordar los momentos más dolorosos de su vida.

Todas las noches soñaba con Ariana, su pequeña princesa. Le habían arrebatado sus sueños esos malditos muggles. Ya no podría ir a Hogwarts como tanto había deseado, porque su magia se había vuelto tan inestable que resultaba peligrosa. La niña se había encerrado en sí misma, ya no era la chica alegre que había sido en su infancia, ahora era una cascara vacía.

Recordaba a la perfección el día de la tragedia. Él había ido a la taberna de pueblo por unas bebidas, y Ariana había querido acompañarlo porque, cerca del local, había un jardín floreado que a ella le encantaba. Mientras su padre bebía copa tras copa, ella pasaba la tarde viendo flores, haciéndolas volar como si fueran mariposas y observando a los pájaros que sobrevolaban el lugar. Era un verdadero paraíso a sus ojos, hasta que un día un grupo de chicos la vio.

Ariana estaba arrodillada ante un arbusto con flores, y no se había percatado de su público. Sin pensarlo dos veces, había arrancado una flor y la había elevado sobre su cabeza. Cuando la pequeña margarita se levantó de su mano, uno de los chicos jadeó sorprendido.

—¿Qué eres?— preguntó en un susurro, mirando aterrorizado a la chica.

Ella perdió la concentración al escucharlos, dejando caer la flor al suelo. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a sus compañeros. No respondió a la pregunta, pero volvió a coger otra flor y la hizo flotar hasta la nariz del chico, que la apartó con un manotazo.

La chica frunció el ceño, eso había sido muy grosero de parte de él, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, porque otro chico la empujó, haciéndola caer.

—¡Eres un fenómeno!— gritó otro dándole una patada en el costado.

Al ver a los cuatro chicos acercarse a ella con aire amenazador, su magia escapó de su cuerpo, intentando alejar el peligro que ella sentía. La niña estaba aterrorizada y simplemente se abrazó a sí misma, esperando que su padre viniera pronto por ella. La magia de Ariana hizo retroceder a los muggles, pero ese pequeño ataque los enfureció más. Tomando algunas rocas del jardín, comenzaron a lanzárselas a la chica.

Mientras tanto, Percival estaba en la taberna ignorando todo lo que le pasaba a su hija. Cuando iba a pedir otro tarro de cerveza, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, dándole un mal presentimiento. Dejó caer el vaso que sostenía y salió deprisa del lugar acompañado de los gritos del cantinero. En cuanto llegó a la entrada del pequeño parque, quedó sorprendido con lo que estaba viendo.

Reaccionando instintivamente para proteger a su princesa, sacó su varita y pensó el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente.

—¡Crucio!— gritó apuntando al chico que estaba más cerca de Ariana.

El muchacho cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y gritando en agonía. Los otros tres chicos dejaron se lanzar las piedras y voltearon a ver qué había pasado.

—Jack, ¿estás bien?— preguntó uno de ellos a la víctima de Percival.

En ese momento, el mago cambió de objetivo y golpeó con la maldición cruciatus al otro atacante de su hija. No se detuvo hasta haber torturado a todos por haber lastimado a su pequeña. Después de incontables minutos, dejó caer la maldición y se acercó a su niña, que seguía en el suelo hecha un ovillo.

—Ariana— la llamó, pero ella no se movió—Vamos cariño, soy papá.

Percival recordaba la mirada vacía que le dirigió y volvió a sentir esa ira que lo había cegado al momento de encontrar a los muggles.

Ni siquiera había intentado negar lo sucedido cuando había sido llevado ante el Wizengamot.

—Está Usted aquí por haberse expuesto frente a unos muggles y por haberlos torturado hasta la locura. ¿Cómo se declara?— le habían preguntado.

—Culpable.

Una simple palabra y todos en la habitación se habían callado. Nadie se había esperado eso.

—¿Está arrepentido por lo sucedido?— volvieron a preguntarle y Percival se carcajeó, negando con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer que le hubieran cuestionado justo eso.

—¿Se puede saber el motivo de sus actos?

El señor Dumbledore había estado tentado en decirle que esos hijos de sucios muggles habían lastimado a su princesa, pero no podía arriesgarse a que ellos quisieran verificar los hechos con su hija. Ella se había vuelto inestable tanto mágicamente como mentalmente y los aurores lo obligarían a internarla en San Mungo. Y él no permitiría eso, prefería podrirse en Azkabán antes de que encerraran a su hija. Siempre quedaba la esperanza que se recuperara algún día, y eso no sucedería en un hospital. No, ella tenía que estar con su familia.

—Diversión— había respondido finalmente, asegurando con esa palabra la seguridad de su familia y una sentencia de por vida en la prisión mágica.

—El desayuno— dijo el guardia sacándolo de sus dolorosos recuerdos.

Percival se levantó, tomó el plato que le ofrecían y se sentó en una esquina de la celda, listo para otro día más en el infierno llamado Azkabán.


	4. Un viaje al conocimiento

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_  
><em>_"Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"_  
>Personaje: Bathilda Bagshot<p>

Palabra: Puente

* * *

><p><strong>Un viaje al conocimiento<strong>

El escritorio estaba repleto de pergaminos, plumas desgastadas y unos cuantos libros de textos abiertos en alguna importante página. Bathilda soltó el último libro que estaba leyendo y se levantó de la silla, estirando sus músculos adormecidos.

Llevaba días sin avanzar en su recopilación de los hechos más relevantes de la Historia de la Magia, pero había demasiados puntos en blanco en varios de los temas. Necesitaba urgentemente conseguir unos cuantos libros privados pertenecientes a alguna antigua familia mágica. Bathilda estaba segura que, de encontrar una familia dispuesta a prestarle sus libros, ella podría rellenar muchas de las lagunas que tenía su manuscrito.

Soltó un bufido y decidió tomar un descanso. Tomó su varita, se puso su capa de viaje y decidió ir a visitar a su amiga Violet. La había conocido durante su estancia en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y habían forjado una bonita amistad desde el primer día. Tomó un puño de polvos flu y los lanzó a la chimenea, diciendo en voz alta la dirección de su amiga.

En pocos segundos, se encontró en la casa de la otra mujer, siendo recibida por ella.

—Bathilda, ¡qué sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— preguntó Violet mientras le pasaba una escobilla para limpiarse el hollín.

—Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar algún libro, estoy estancada en mi investigación.

La amiga la invitó a sentarse, y después de ponerse al día, le contó sobre un hombre que, tal vez, pudiera ayudarla. Le explicó que podía llegar mediante flú hasta Edwinstowe, después tendría que adentrarse en el bosque de Sherwood y buscar la cabaña donde vivía.

—Nadie sabe cómo encontrarlo con exactitud, pero se dice que si lo necesitas, el mismo bosque te llevará ante él— le contó Violet.

Bathilda miró a su amiga con escepticismo, pero no tenía ninguna otra pista que seguir, así que decidió intentarlo. Si no resultaba, al menos podía decir que había tenido una aventura. Se despidió de su amiga y volvió a casa, preparándose para el viaje. A primera hora de la mañana partiría.

Al día siguiente, se puso su capa, lanzó un hechizo de aligeramiento a su bolso y entró a la chimenea, exclamando la dirección de la taberna a la que llegaría. En cuanto aterrizó, el tabernero la recibió y le dio indicaciones para llegar al bosque. Bathilda aceleró el paso, emocionada por el conocimiento que estaba próxima a recibir.

Al llegar al lugar, se paró en seco escrudiñando los árboles con cuidado, buscando algún sendero por el cual empezar. Se frustró al no encontrar nada, pero recordó las palabras de su amiga "…si lo necesitas, el mismo bosque te llevará ante él..." había dicho y pensaba hacerle caso.

Se adentró en la vegetación y sacó su varita para hacerse luz, pues la visibilidad había quedado reducida por el denso follaje. Caminó durante horas sin encontrar nada sobresaliente, ni siquiera un pequeño sendero que le indicara la dirección correcta. Se estaba por rendir, cuando divisó un caballo no muy lejos de allí.

El animal estaba quieto al lado de un árbol, como si esperase a su amo. Bathilda se acercó despacio, tratando de no asustarlo, y cuando estaba a tan solo unos pasos, el caballo levantó la mirada y vio a la mujer.

—Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño— susurró para calmarlo.

El animal se dejó acariciar durante un rato, mientras la mujer buscaba con la mirada por los alrededores, esperando que el dueño del equino pudiera ayudarla a encontrar el camino. Al ver que no había nadie en el bosque, volvió a mirar al caballo y se dio cuenta que la bestia no tenía brida ni silla para montar. Eso le extrañó, y buscó a su alrededor, sin encontrar rastro de que un humano estuviera con el animal.

Justo cuando comenzó a pensar que podía significar ese nuevo conocimiento, el caballo le dio un pequeño empujón con la cabeza. Ella lo miró y el animal volvió a hacer el movimiento.

—¿Quieres que te monte?— preguntó ella divertida por la actitud del animal.

El caballo siguió insistiendo al ver que la mujer no pensaba subir en su lomo, dándole empujones más fuertes y haciéndola avanzar por el bosque.

—Ey, tranquilo que puedo caminar sola— reclamó cuando el choque con el animal la hizo caer.

Se levantó arreglándose la túnica y volvió a seguir el camino que el animal le estaba obligando a tomar. Cuando a lo lejos divisó un pequeño lago, entendió que estaba en problemas. No era un caballo lo que la estaba llevando hacia el agua, sino un Kelpie. Había leído sobre esas criaturas en la escuela, pero no recordaba cómo se podían vencer.

Presa del pánico, comenzó a correr para alejarse del lago, pero la criatura empezó a seguirla. Aceleró el paso pero frenó en seco al encontrarse frente a un río. Buscó con la mirada un _**puente **_ pero no encontró. Al ver la criatura acercarse peligrosamente a su posición, tomó la varita apretándola con fuerza y se apareció al otro lado del río.

Sin mirar atrás, siguió corriendo sin rumbo, pensando en maldecir a Violet por mandarla a aquel lugar y también al viejo por no vivir en una tranquila ciudad. Sin que se diera cuenta, los árboles y arbustos comenzaron a moverse, formando un sendero. Ella siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un claro, en el medio del cual estaba una cabaña.

—No puede ser— murmuró para sí, acercándose a la puerta de entrada.

—Te estaba esperando— dijo el anciano abriendo la puerta y dejándola entrar.

Bathilda abrió la boca sorprendida, pero entró tras el viejo. El hombre le indicó que se sentara y le ofreció una taza de té.

—Espero que hayas traído pergaminos y tinta para escribir todo lo que tengo que contar— dijo él, después de tomar un sorbo de la bebida.

Bathilda abrió su mochila lo más rápido que pudo y se preparó para tomar notas de todo lo que el anciano tenía que decir.

—Empezaremos por el principio.

La mujer no supo cuanto tiempo se quedó en la cabaña escuchando y escribiendo, pero al terminar, supo que no necesitaba más información para su libro. Ahora podría publicarlo.


	5. Por un poco de poder

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_  
><em>_"Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"_  
>Personaje: Gellert Grindewald<br>Palabra: Ambición

* * *

><p><strong>Por un poco de poder<strong>

Refunfuñando, el rubio caminaba por los pasillos solitarios del colegio. Los alumnos de Durmstrang llevaban horas dormidos, pero Gellert tenía muchas cosas que hacer aún. Generalmente se quedaba despierto hasta tarde probando nuevos hechizos y pociones en una aula que le había proporcionado su profesor, pero llevaba varios días sin poder avanzar en un encantamiento y eso lo tenía de un pésimo humor.

Estrelló su puño contra la pared frustrado, sin importarle el dolor que recorrió su mano. Se miró los nudillos sangrantes y soltó un suspiro cansado. Decidió que lo mejor por el momento era volver al dormitorio. Al llegar a su habitación, dijo la contraseña y abrió la puerta. Antes de entrar, Konrád, el chico que dormía en la habitación al lado de la de Gellert, salió y lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Aún no encuentras el hechizo que te hará el rey supremo del mundo?— preguntó con sorna.

El rubio frunció el ceño y decidió ignorar a su compañero, mas este le interrumpió el paso.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres entrar a llorar?

No le dio tiempo de formular otra pregunta, simplemente le lanzó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que le hizo tambalearse. Konrád lo miró sorprendido por el arrebato, pero no se quedó atrás. Golpes comenzaron a volar a diestra y siniestra, algunos acertando en el blanco, otros no. Un chico mayor apareció para interrumpir la pelea, seguramente alertado por el ruido.

—Cuando esté sentado en la cima del mundo, me divertiré haciéndote sufrir — le susurró al oído, pero el otro no se amedrentó.

—Creo que tienes demasiada **ambición**— comentó con la misma mueca burlona —Me reiré de ti cuando te encierren en un hospital para locos.

Gellert entró a su dormitorio temblando de pura ira. Se acercó a su escritorio, sobre el cual estaban los apuntes de sus experimentos y los lanzó al suelo. Tomó un par de libros y los lanzó contra la pared, en un vano intento para calmarse. Odiaba a Konrád mucho, muchísimo. Siempre andaba por el colegio con ese aire de sabelotodo que el rubio detestaba y lo molestaba constantemente sobre su falta de éxito en los experimentos. El otro sabía de sus fantasías de dominar al mundo, porque más de una vez lo había sorprendido refunfuñar sobre lo que haría al encontrar las reliquias de la muerte, y aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para recordarle que no había avanzado en sus planes. Pero le haría pagar caro sus burlas.

Cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente, se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a releer sus apuntes. En medio de toda aquella investigación debería haber algo útil con lo cual vengarse de Konrád. Sus ojos brillaron cuando encontró lo que necesitaba. Tenía los elementos necesarios, no podría fallar.

Al día siguiente, Gellert estaba tan emocionado con su plan que ni se inmutó cuando Konrád comenzó a molestarlo como siempre. Pasó de largo, ignorándolo, y el otro frunció el ceño extrañado. Hasta los profesores comenzaron a sospechar del extraño comportamiento del chico.

—¡Señor Grindewald!— exclamó el profesor Bokor al no recibir respuesta de su alumno.

—Lo siento profesor, ¿podría repetirme la pregunta?

El profesor le lanzó una mala mirada, pero repitió la pregunta. El alumno respondió satisfactoriamente, pero el mayor siguió observándolo de reojo con desconfianza, seguro que algo tramaba.

En cuanto todas las clases terminaron, Gellert corrió hacia el aula que le prestaban por las tardes y puso en marcha sus ideas. Comenzó a preparar los ingredientes que usaría en la poción y cuando estuvieron todos cortados o molidos, comenzó. Tomó un caldero y añadió las plantas, los órganos de algunos bichos y comenzó a menear con su varita. La preparación de la poción le llevó un par de horas, pero Gellert no tenía prisa. Sabía que para llevar a cabo su plan, necesitaba paciencia. No podía arriesgarse a que algo saliera mal por culpa de las prisas.

Cuando la poción estuvo lista, la guardó en un frasco de vidrió y la puso en su mochila. Caminó por los pasillos del colegio y se aseguró que Konrád estuviera en la biblioteca haciendo sus deberes. Una vez comprobado eso, se dirigió hacia la habitación de su compañero, donde lanzó un hechizo para abrir el cerrojo de la puerta.

Se aseguró que nadie venía y entró al dormitorio. Arrugó la nariz al ver el desorden que tenía el chico, eso le dificultaría encontrar lo que buscaba. Esquivó algunas prendas de ropa y algunos libros, buscó con la mirada el objeto que necesitaba pero no lo encontró. Soltando un bufido, sacó su varita y lo convocó. Un brazalete metálico voló hasta su mano.

Gellert sonrió al ver el amuleto de Konrád, el que siempre usaba en los partidos de Quidditch, porque eso significaba que su plan tendría éxito. Se sentó en la cama y sacó el frasco de la mochila. Con cuidado lo abrió y metió el brazalete al interior. Con su varita, comenzó a conjurar el hechizo que hace poco habían aprendido sobre como maldecir objetos. Cuando estuvo seguro que el amuleto había absorbido la poción, la levitó hasta el escritorio del chico, recogió sus cosas y salió de ahí.

Unos días más tarde, cuando el fin de semana llegó, Gellert estaba prácticamente saltando de la emoción. Sabía que ese día Konrád se pondría el amuleto para ir al partido de Quidditch, y si todo salía como debía, el efecto de la poción empezaría durante el juego.

En cuanto los dos equipos salieron, notó con alegría que el chico llevaba el brazalete. Estuvo pendiente de los movimientos de su compañero durante unos minutos, hasta que empezó a notar las muecas de dolor que hacía. Con una sonrisa triunfal se alejó del estadio para volver a su habitación, buscando nuevos experimentos.

Mientras tanto, el chico intentó quitarse el brazalete, desde donde empezaba a sentir la quemazón en su brazo, pero nada cambió. Soltó un alarido de dolor al sentir la sensación de fuego recorriendo sus venas y por poco se caía de la escoba. Los profesores acudieron rápidamente a él, investigando que había pasado y no tardaron en darse cuenta que el brazalete estaba maldito.

Todos sabían quién era el responsable, pero no podían expulsarlo sin pruebas. Mientras tanto, tendrían que aguantar hasta encontrar algo incriminador con lo que probar que Gellert era demasiado peligroso para la escuela.


	6. Cuando las hojas caen

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_  
><em>_"Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"_  
>Personaje: Ariana Dumbledore<p>

Palabra: Otoño

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando las hojas caen<strong>

Si había algo que le gustaba a la pequeña Ariana, era la naturaleza. Le encantaba que en la primavera, la vida parecía despertar de nuevo, haciendo que las flores abrieran sus pétalos y todo se viera colorido. También le gustaba el verano, cuando las flores de los árboles daban paso a las jugosas frutas, esas que adoraba comer en un día caluroso. Y también le agradaba el **otoño**¸ cuando las hojas amarillentas y rojizas caían al suelo, muriéndose, dejando el espacio para el nacimiento de otras. Era un hermoso ciclo, a ojos de la niña.

Ese día la niña estaba sentada en el jardín, viendo las hojas caer hacia ella. Estaba tan embelesada que no escucho a su madre acercársele.

—Vamos Ariana, es hora de entrar— comentó la mayor tocándole el hombro para quitarla de su ensoñación.

La pequeña se sobresaltó y su magia chispeó a su alrededor. Kendra retiró velozmente la mano antes de lastimarse, pero se quedó parada frente a la niña con una sonrisa para que se calmara. Tras unos segundos, cuando Ariana se calmó, se levantó y miró a su madre.

—Vamos a cenar—susurró la mayor.

La niña asintió y la siguió a la casa. En cuanto surcó el umbral de la puerta trasera, vio a su hermano Aberforth sentado en la mesa, esperando a ambas para cenar. Ariana se sentó a su lado con una gran sonrisa y Kendra no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por eso. Los dos se habían vuelto muy unidos después que Percival hubiese sido arrestado tres años antes y les había ayudado a sobrellevar la nueva situación de la niña. En cambio Albus, el hermano mayor, había entrado a Hogwarts un año después del incidente y se había alejado de sus hermanos pequeños.

La pequeña comenzó a jugar con el tenedor en su plato, sin llevarse nada a la boca. Kendra la miró preocupada, porque había adelgazado mucho en los últimos meses por su falta de apetito y tenía miedo que se enfermara. Estaba por decirle algo, cuando su hijo la interrumpió.

—Vamos Ariana, es pastel de riñon, ¡tu favorito!—exclamó al mismo tiempo que intentaba quitarle un pedazo del plato.

—¡No Abe! Es mío—reclamó ella comenzando a comer.

Aberforth le guiñó el ojo a su madre y ella le agradeció sin decir palabras.

oOoOo

Ahora que Aberforth también había entrado a Hogwarts, Ariana se sentía más sola que nunca. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con su madre, pero no era lo mismo. A ella no le gustaba jugar como a Aberforth.

—Vamos a dar un paseo Ariana— propuso Kendra.

La niña se puso el abrigo y su madre le acomodó la bufanda. Salieron en la fría tarde otoñal y caminaron por las calles poco pobladas del Valle de Godric. La mujer iba viendo como su hija se agachaba de vez en cuando para recoger alguna hoja seca y las iba guardando en su abrigo. Kendra no preguntó y solo se limitó a guardarle algunas hojas cuando sus bolsillos estuvieron llenos.

Cuando se acercó la hora de la cena, volvieron sobre sus pasos. La niña entró corriendo a la casa y subió a su habitación, mientras Kendra se quitó el abrigo y lo guardó. Una vez que Ariana estuvo en su dormitorio, sacó todas las hojas que había encontrado y comenzó a separarlas por tamaños y colores. Se detuvo para observar y verificar que no hubiera cometido errores. Asintió para sí misma satisfecha y tomó una sustancia blanca muggle que su madre le había comprado para sus pequeñas obras de arte. Sacó un pincel y mojó la hoja con la sustancia, para luego ponerla en la pared, haciendo un poco de presión para que se adhiriera. Continuó el proceso una y otra vez hasta terminar con las hojas que había conseguido.

Al finalizar su obra, bajó hacia la sala de estar donde se encontraba su madre.

—¿Quieres comer?— preguntó la mujer viendo a la niña parada frente a ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza y señaló las escaleras con el dedo. Kendra suspiró, Ariana se había vuelto taciturna después del accidente, hablaba solo cuando creía que era necesario y, la mayoría de las veces, era en presencia de Aberforth. Se levantó del sillón y la siguió hasta el dormitorio de la pequeña. Quedó impactada al ver la pared repleta de hojas, todas puestas de manera que parecían caer desde el estante hacia la cama. Definitivamente su hija tenía talento, quizás cuando creciera pudiera dedicarse a eso.

—¿Te gusta?— susurró la niña sin mirar a su madre.

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la voz de su hija. Se sentó en la cama de la niña y observó la pared con detenimiento.

—Es preciosa Ari— comentó con sinceridad —¿Me harás una igual en mi habitación?

La niña miró hacia su escritorio frunciendo el ceño. Su madre no entendió al principio, pero al posar su mirada hacia el bote de pegamento, vio que no le quedaban hojas para decorar el dormitorio de la mayor.

—Mañana recogeremos más hojas— la tranquilizó ella —Ahora vamos a cenar.

oOoOo

Su magia no podía haber hecho eso. Se negaba a creer que hubiera lastimado a su madre. Aberforth la estaba abrazando con fuerza, murmurándole palabras de apoyo pero ella sabía que era su culpa que su madre ya no se movía.

—¿Por qué?— murmuró.

Albus y Aberforth se miraron, ninguno de los dos sabiendo a que se refería la niña ni tampoco que responder.

—Fue un accidente— aventuró el mayor.

—No pienses en eso Ariana— comentó Aberforth —Ven, vamos al jardín a ver los árboles.

Pero ella no quería ver nada que tuviera que ver con la naturaleza. Esa vez le había fallado, las cosas no sucedían de esa forma, todo tenía su proprio ciclo, ¿por qué se había roto con su madre? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir en verano, en la época de las frutas jugosas?

¿_Por qué no en otoño? _

Ahí era cuando todo moría para volver a nacer en primavera. No estaba segura que funcionara en esa ocasión, no cuando Kendra había muerto en la estación equivocada.


	7. El sí para siempre

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_  
><em>_"Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"_  
>Personaje: Robert McGonagall Sr.<p>

Palabra: Casamiento

* * *

><p><strong>El sí para siempre<strong>

Corriendo a través de los campos, Robert llegó hasta la verja que dividía la propiedad de su padre de la propiedad de la familia Ross. Siguió el recinto hasta llegar a la entrada principal y se agachó detrás de un arbusto, viendo a la hija mayor de la familia a escondida. Isobel estaba jugando con sus hermanos pequeños en el jardín, corriendo de un lado a otro, disfrutando de las vacaciones de verano, el único momento en el que veía a su familia.

El chico miró con curiosidad a la extraña niña, pero no vio nada fuera de lo común. Desde que en septiembre del año anterior se había ido a un internado en Escocia, todos en el pueblo no habían hecho otra cosa que hablar de eso. Algunos decían que probablemente la habían mandado a una escuela de señoritas, para que aprendiera como ser la perfecta esposa, ya que se rumoraba que el matrimonio Ross no tardaría en buscarle un prometido con dinero, desde hace años que se notaba que tenían problemas (aunque que fueran problemas financieros, era pura especulación). Otros decían que la habían vendido a una familia porque ya no podían mantener a los tres hijos y solo algunos aceptaron la explicación que dieron los padres de Isobel. Pero desde que había corrido el rumor de su regreso, Robert había querido averiguar cuál de las tantas versiones era la correcta. Así que por esa razón se encontraba espiándola.

—Hola— saludó la niña.

Robert se sobresaltó, viendo a la niña parada frente a él con una pelota debajo del brazo. Al parecer uno de sus hermanos la había lanzado lejos y ella había tenido que ir a buscarla, descubriendo su escondite.

—¿Quieres jugar?— preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

El niño se levantó, miró hacia su casa, pensando en lo que debería hacer. ¿Debería volver con sus padres? Después de todo lo que había escuchado sobre la familia de la niña, podía esperarse cualquier cosa, pero al final aceptó jugar con sus vecinos, al fin y al cabo parecían de lo más ordinario.

oOoOo

—Vamos apúrate— dijo Robert jaloneando a Isobel del brazo.

—¿Adónde vamos?— preguntó ella entre risas, mientras intentaba mantenerle el paso.

Robert la miró divertido, pero no le dijo nada, después de todo, era una sorpresa. Corrieron a través de los prados hasta llegar al bosque que colindaba con la última casa del pueblo. El chico, de ahora dieciséis años, entró al bosque seguido de Isobel. Se adelantó hasta llegar al pequeño arroyo que serpenteaba entre los árboles, el lugar perfecto para lo que tenía planeado hacer. Cruzó sobre las resbaladizas rocas hasta llegar al otro lado y después se volteó, tendiéndole la mano a la chica. Isobel se sujetó la falta con una mano, comenzó a caminar despacio, con la mano extendida para atrapar la de Robert. Cuando por fin sus manos se juntaron, ella le sonrió con cariño, pero debido a la distracción, resbaló sobre la roca, cayendo en el arroyo y empapándose el vestido.

Robert no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas al verla sentada en el agua con una expresión que demostraba sorpresa. Sin importar ya si se mojaba o no, entró al agua y se dejó caer al lado de la chica, salpicándola. Movió la mano sobre las rocas hasta encontrar la de Isobel y la estrechó. Posó la otra mano sobre la barbilla de la chica, levantándola un poco y acercando sus labios a los de ella. Un pequeño roce que le provocó que millones de mariposas le revolotearan en el estomago.

—Bueno, imaginé que sería un poco diferente, pero creo que es el momento perfecto—murmuró él.

Isobel tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin saber que decir o cómo comportarse después del pequeño beso que habían compartido.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?—dijo Robert, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica.

Por la sonrisa deslumbrante que le devolvió ella, supuso que era un sí.

oOoOo

—Cásate conmigo— le susurró en cuanto terminaron el beso.

Estaban de nuevo en el bosque donde se habían dado el primer beso, celebrando que la chica había terminado por fin de estudiar en el internado y ya podrían verse todos los días, cuando Robert decidió que había llegado la hora de proponerle matrimonio.

Había estado pensando sobre eso durante semanas antes que volviera su chica y había llegado a la conclusión que tenía que hacerlo. La amaba demasiado como para esperar a que sus padres arreglaran un contrato matrimonial y siempre cabía la posibilidad que los señores Ross no lo aceptaran. Así que armándose de valor, al fin lo había dicho. Tuvo que admitir que ver la expresión insegura de Isobel , no era la reacción que esperaba. Se había imaginado a la chica abrazándolo, llorando de alegría o cualquier cosa parecida al entusiasmo que él sentía.

—Pero nuestros padres…— comenzó a decir la chica.

"Con que eso eso" pensó Robert. Sabía que los padres de ella no veían con buenos ojos su amistad, así que habían mantenido la relación a escondidas, pero no aceptaría no cumplir sus sueños solo por el egoísmo de su futura familia política. La interrumpió con un gesto de la mano y se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos sin decir palabra. Isobel se mordió el labio, nerviosa, esperando a que el chico dijera algo.

—¿Me amas?— preguntó él con total seriedad.

Ella asintió rápidamente, sin dudar ni un instante, cosa que le hizo recobrar la confianza al chico.

—Entonces hay que fugarnos— concluyó Robert. Al ver la cara de confusión de ella, se explicó —Escapamos, nos casamos y vivimos felices para siempre.

—Suena como un buen plan— susurró ella con una sonrisa.

Robert se sintió increíblemente feliz al oír la respuesta de ella. Ya solo quedaba preparar un plan para la fuga, buscar una iglesia para el **casamiento ** y encontrar un lugar donde asentarse y formar una familia. Serían felices para siempre, sin importar lo que sus padres pensaran al respecto.

Ella le daría el sí y él le daría el mundo entero a cambio.


	8. Por tu amor

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_  
><em>_"Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"_  
>Personaje: Merope Gaunt<p>

Palabra: Error

* * *

><p><strong>Por tu amor<strong>

Caminando por las frías calles de Londres sin un lugar adonde ir, Merope comenzó a llorar. Se recargó contra la pared de un edificio y se dejó caer en la nieve, abrazándose el vientre abultado mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Su padre siempre había tenido la razón, los muggles no eran más que basura. ¿Cómo había podido Tom abandonarla con su hijo no nacido? Sollozó aún más fuerte, hasta que no le quedaron fuerzas y dejándose llevar por el cansancio, se sumió en un sueño intranquilo.

oOoOo

—Merope —llamó Tom entrando en la casa de la chica —prepara tus cosas, partiremos por Londres.

Ella lo miró confundida, pero hizo lo que el chico le pedía. Tomó el baúl de su hermano y comenzó a llenarlo con las pocas pertenencias que tenía. Tom se acercó para ayudarla y llevó el baúl al pequeño carruaje que tiraba su caballo. Merope se acercó con un vaso de agua y se lo ofreció. Se le quedó mirando mientras terminaba hasta la última gota y soltó un suspiro de alivio; mientras Tom siguiera bebiendo amortentia, estaría con ella.

Se marcharon a los pocos minutos y durante la marcha, el chico le explicó que, después que sus padres le negaran romper su compromiso con Cecilia y casarse con ella, él había organizado todo para casarse y estar juntos para siempre. No necesitó preguntarle nada a ella, pues su expresión de júbilo le dijo todo lo que quería saber.

…

Merope entró a la cocina del pequeño departamento que compartía con su esposo y se sentó frente a él, que estaba atento devorando su desayuno.

—Tengo algo que decirte —el chico levantó la mirada y la clavó en ella —Estoy embarazada.

Tom se levantó a toda prisa y abrazó a su esposa con fuerza, llenándole el rostro de besos.

—¡Vamos a ser padres!— exclamó con alegría —, ojalá sea un niño.

Ella sonrió, feliz por la reacción de Tom y por primera vez en su vida, sintió que todo estaba perfecto. Se sentó frente a la mesa acariciando su vientre aún plano y se quedó fantaseando sobre cómo sería su bebé.

—Eres perfecta —susurró Tom después de un momento de silencio.

Ella sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró al pensar que solo le decía eso por la poción de amor que le administraba. ¿Podría ser que después de todo ese tiempo junto se estuviera enamorando de ella?

…

Unos meses después, cuando a Merope comenzó a notársele el embarazo, decidieron ir juntos con la matrona que revisaba el desarrollo del pequeño Riddle. La mujer hizo recostar a la embarazada y comenzó a palparle el abdomen, murmurando para sí misma y asintiendo de vez en cuando. Al terminar, se acercó a la pareja y le aseguró que el bebé era sano y estaba creciendo normalmente.

—¿Ya lo has sentido moverse? —le preguntó.

—Un poco, es un niño muy tranquilo —respondió Merope.

Tom miró con ternura a su esposa y pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella, estrechándola contra sí. La matrona les dio unas últimas recomendaciones antes que la pareja regresara a casa.

De vuelta en el departamento, Merope miró como Tom le susurraba a su vientre abultado, hablando a su hijo y pensó que había llegado el momento de dejar las pociones. Ya no quería vivir en un engaño, seguramente él se había enamorado tanto como ella y, en caso de no ser así, estaba convencida que se quedaría por el bien de su hijo.

…

Dejar de administrarle la amortentia había sido un enorme **error **. A la mañana siguiente, Merope no le vertió la poción en su jugo de naranja y esperó que la anterior dejara de hacer efecto para ver la reacción de él. Cuando lo vio parpadear varias veces seguida, supo que había vuelto a la normalidad.

Tom enfocó a la mujer frente a él y se levantó de golpe de la mesa, tirando la silla al suelo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —gritó empezando a mirar a su alrededor para orientarse — ¡Eres la chica Gaunt! —exclamó luego, reconociéndola.

—Soy tu esposa, Tom —replicó ella con tranquilidad.

Se levantó de la silla dejando ver su embarazo y quiso acercarse a él, pero Tom la alejó de sí.

—Imposible —escupió con desprecio el chico —, nunca me hubiera casado contigo.

Merope lo miró con dolor ¿cómo podía decir eso después de todos los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos?

—Yo me largo— caminando a paso veloz, se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Espera! —le pidió ella, cerrando la puerta de golpe con magia —¿Vas a abandon…?

Pero el chico no la dejó terminar.

—¡Eres una bruja!

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, corrió hacia la puerta y salió al pasillo.

—¡Todos se enterarán que me hechizaste para estar contigo! —fue lo último que gritó antes de desaparecer por las escaleras del edificio.

…

—Vale mucho más que eso —protestó la chica.

—Es mi única oferta, tómala o déjala —respondió el empleado de la tienda encogiéndose de hombros.

Merope miró su vientre. Si no aceptaba las pocas monedas que el hombre le daría por el relicario era probable que ella y su bebé murieran de hambre, pues no sabría adónde más acudir para venderlo, pero sabía que valía mucho más, porque su padre le había dicho una y otra vez que pertenecía al mismísimo Salazar Slytherin.

—Está bien— cedió al fin.

En cuanto naciera su bebé, se pondría a trabajar y tendría al relicario de vuelta. Claro, si lograban sobrevivir hasta entonces.

oOoOo

Un fuerte dolor en el vientre la hizo despertar. El bebé ya venía. Miró la calle desierta en busca de ayuda, pero lo único que logró divisar fue la luz al interior de una gran casa. Se levantó con dificultad y llegó hasta la puerta donde una fuerte contracción la hizo caer. Tocó con fuerza la puerta y poco después, una mujer le abrió.

Minutos más tarde, estaba en el interior del edificio, pujando frente a la mujer que estaba lista para recibir al pequeño, mientras otra esperaba a su lado, preparada para cobijar al recién nacido. Cuando todo hubo terminado, Merope decidió que el niño se llamaría Marvolo, como su abuelo, pero cuando lo cargó, notó el gran parecido que tenía con su amado Tom y, a pesar de estar enojada con él, no podía negar que lo seguía amando.

—Tom Marvolo Riddle —dijo en un susurro poco antes de cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos jamás.


	9. De nacimiento

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

"Este fin participa en el reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias"'del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"

Personaje: Marius Black

Palabra: Pecado

* * *

><p><strong>De nacimiento<strong>

Desde pequeño Marius había entendido que era diferente a sus hermanos. Al menos, había empezado a notarlo cuando sus padres comenzaron a mirarlo de forma diferente.

Cuando tenía tres años, sus padres habían comenzado a preocuparse de no ver ningún signo de que él tuviera magia, pero el tío Sirius y la tía Hester los había tranquilizado diciéndoles que probablemente era un niño perezoso y que tendrían que sacarle la magia a la fuerza.

A Marius no le había gustado este nuevo método, pues terminaba siempre lleno de raspones y moretones. Su hermano Pollux lo había lanzado de las escaleras intentando que su magia reaccionara, pero lo único que había sucedido, era una fractura en el brazo. Su hermana Cassiopea lo había dejado colgado encima de su cama, esperando que se desatara, pero tampoco nada había pasado y al día siguiente lo había encontrado un elfo doméstico. Los intentos de "sacarle la magia" habían continuado hasta que había nacido Dorea. Su hermana más pequeña había acaparado toda la atención, por lo que la familia se olvidó durante un tiempo del problema de Marius.

Pero por desgracia, la llegada de la carta de Hogwarts para Pollux, les hizo recordar. Marius jamás olvidará ese día.

Todo había empezado durante el desayuno. La familia estaba reunida comiendo, cuando una lechuza había llegado a una de las ventanas, picoteando con insistencia el vidrio. Pollux se había levantado de prisa, había esperado la carta durante mucho tiempo y estaba ansioso por entrar al colegio. La abrió y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

—Felicidades hijo —le dijo su padre dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—¡Yo también quiero ir! —exclamó Cassiopea, a pesar de saber que le faltaban tres años más.

Quizás, si Marius no hubiera abierto la boca, hubieran estado demasiados ocupados festejando a su hermano como para fijarse en él, o también, si Dorea no hubiera escogido este momento para demostrar de lo que era capaz, tal vez las cosas hubieras sido diferentes.

—Apuesto que el castillo es genial —comentó Marius con alegría.

—Ya, pero como sigas así, jamás lo verás —le espetó de mala ganas Pollux.

Todos se quedaron callados. Era la primera vez que se tocaba este tema en la familia y si eran sinceros, eso había hecho más sencillas las cosas. Simplemente fingían que nada pasaba hasta que no fuera necesario enfrentarse a eso. Pero parecía que había llegado el momento.

—Pero no es mi culpa... —comenzó a decir Marius, pero fue interrumpido por el grito de su madre.

—¡Dorea!

La niña, de tan solo tres años, había tirado su plato al suelo y ahora, lo estaba haciendo flotar hacia ella. Todos miraron maravillados a la pequeña, pues esta había sido su primera muestra de magia.

Su padre, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, lo miró fijamente. Lo miró con una extraña mueca, como si fuera lo más desagradable que podría haber.

—Ya estoy harto, Marius. Tienes hasta mañana para probar que eres parte de esta familia. Si no...

No terminó la frase, pero no lo necesitó. Su madre abrió la boca, pero antes de decir nada, la volvió a cerrar, aceptando lo que su marido decía. El niño miró a sus padres, luego a sus hermanos en búsqueda de apoyo, pero nadie se levantó a defenderlo.

Alicaído, se levantó de la silla y se encerró en su cuarto, intentando lograr algo que, muy dentro de sí, sabia que era imposible.

...

—Y al no poder conjurar nada, me sacaron de la casa y me dijeron que tendría que arreglármelas yo solo.

Al terminar de contar su historia, Marius se recargó en el respaldo del asiento y le dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmuró para si misma la chica que estaba sentada frente a él —, ¿cómo pueden unos padres dejar en la calle a un niño?

—Mi **pecado **fue ser un squib. En una familia como los Black, la pureza de sangre y las apariencias son mucho más importantes que cualquier otra cosa. Ahora, después de tantos años, por fin entiendo que no podría haber sido mejor. Al salir de ahí, tuve una oportunidad. Si me hubiera quedado, seguramente me hubieran tratado como a un elfo doméstico.

La mujer le tomó la mano y la apretó, regalándole una sonrisa.

—Definitivamente fue una bendición, de otra forma no te hubiera conocido —comentó ella.

Marius le sonrió, dejó el dinero por lo que habían pedido y le tendió el brazo a su esposa, completamente tranquilo por fin, por no tener que ocultarle nada más. Ella enroscó su brazo con el del hombre y salieron a caminar por las frías calles de Londres.

—Una cosa no me queda clara —dijo ella después de un momento —, ¿cómo te las arreglaste para sobrevivir en la calle?

Él sonrió, recordando lo afortunado que había sido.

—Me quedé unos días vagando por las calles cerca de la casa de mis padres, esperando que cambiaran de opinión y me dejaran volver. Cuando ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, me encontró un señor. Tenía el pelo gris y se veía mucho más viejo que mi padre y por un momento pensé que me haría daño, puesto que era un muggle. Pero se limitó a preguntarme si tenía hambre. No le respondí, pero mi estomago gruñó en ese momento, así que me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. No intentó acercarse a mí, creo que tenía miedo de asustarme y que me fuera corriendo. Llegamos a su casa y su esposa se apresuró a servirme un plato de sopa caliente. Me ofreció quedarme a dormir esa noche en el sofá y después podría decidir que hacer, si me quedaría o no. Resulta que fueron como unos padres para mi, mucho mejores que los míos. Desafortunadamente, murieron un par de años antes de conocerte.

La mujer no habló, solo se limitó a apretarse un poco contra su marido. Tal vez por el frío, tal vez por lo que acababa de contar.

—Vamos por los niños, la niñera ha de estar desesperada por irse —rompió el silencio Marius, dando por zancado el asunto y retomando la caminata.


	10. ¿Damos un paseo?

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

"Este fin participa en el reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias"'del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"

Personaje: Charlus Potter

Palabra: Escoba

* * *

><p><strong>¿Damos un paseo?<strong>

Charlus había visto a Dorea en Hogwarts. No sabía, o no recordaba, como se había fijado en ella de entre todos los estudiantes, pero lo importante, era que lo había hecho. Como todos los miembros de su familia, ella tenía ese porte elegante característico de los Black que hacía que todos se voltearan a verla cuando pasaba por los pasillos del castillo. Además, era hermosa. Tenía la piel nívea que contrastaba con el negro de su cabello y sus ojos grises parecían siempre alerta, escrutando su entorno. Charlus había pasado mucho tiempo espiándola, así que sabía que no era tan seria como parecía. Cuando estaba a sola con sus amigas, sonreía y sus ojos se iluminaban de una manera tan especial. Desde ese momento, supo que con ella quería compartir su vida. ¿Un poco apresurado? Seguramente, pero Charlus podía ser bastante testarudo cuando se lo proponía y nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

A pesar de saber que los Black seguían con la tradición de comprometer a sus hijas, decidió intentar conquistarla. Al fin y al cabo, también pertenecía a una influyente familia de sangre pura. Así que con esto en mente, intentó su primera táctica.

Durante el fin de semana, la abordó por uno de los pasillos y frenó su caminata. Se recargó con el brazo contra la pared, ocupando todo el lugar sin que ella pudiera escapar.

—Hola Dorea —saludó él.

Ella levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué quieres?

Podríamos decir que Charlus le respondió con una sonrisa y ella cayó a sus pies, pero la realidad es que el chico se acobardó. Bajó la mirada, tartamudeó que solo quería saludar y se alejó corriendo.

No había sido la mejor manera, pero no se dio por vencido. Lo volvió a intentar más veces sin mucho éxito, hasta que un día, Dorea se cansó de todo esto y lo encaró.

—Potter, ¿se puede saber que es lo que intentas hacer? —preguntó con los brazos en jarra.

—Te quiero invitar a una cita —murmuró en voz baja, apenado —, pero siempre que estoy cerca de ti, mi cerebro deja de funcionar.

Dorea rodó los ojos. Los chicos eran tan tontos a veces. Soltó un suspiro y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos.

—¿Es por una apuesta?

—¡No! —respondió el chico indignado.

Ella no dijo nada mientras escrutaba el rostro de él, buscando signos de que estuviera mintiendo. Al ver que era sincero, asintió para sí misma.

—Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana, después del desayuno en la puerta principal.

Sin esperar respuesta, se alejó rumbo a sus clases, dejando a Charlus sorprendido.

...

Potter estaba asustado. Por fin tenía su oportunidad de tener una cita con Dorea y no sabía que debería hacer. ¿La invitaría a Hogsmeade como hacían todas las parejas? Ni en sueños, él quería algo inolvidable, para que ella lo escogiera por sobre los demás pretendientes que seguramente tenía (o tendría en un futuro). Estaba por darse de cabezazos contra la pared, cuando se le ocurrió una idea genial, a su parecer.

Cuando la Slytherin apareció frente a él, Charlus tomó una bocanada de aire para darse valor y le tendió el brazo. Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, que Dorea rompió al darse cuenta que no iban a tomar el camino al pueblo mágico.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Es una sorpresa.

La llevó hacia la entrada del bosque y se paró en seco. La miró con una sonrisa que intentó ser tranquilizadora (aunque no sirvió de mucho, pues Dorea comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ido con él), se puso las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y sacó una **escoba **reducida. Dorea, que estaba apretando la varita bajo su capa, se relajó.

—¿Vamos a dar un paseo? —preguntó él mientras devolvía a su tamaño original la escoba.

Dorea negó con la cabeza varias veces, argumentando que le daban miedos las alturas, pero Charlus le aseguró que la cuidaría. El chico se sentó sobre la escoba y con un gesto, le indicó que se sentara adelante de él, para que pudiera detenerla. Un poco renuente, ella hizo lo que él le pidió.

Charlus pasó los brazos cerca de la cintura de ella, abrazándola y tomó el palo. Un segundo después, estaban en el aire.

—Dorea, no tengas miedo, abre los ojos.

Así lo hizo. Se maravilló de ver la extensión del bosque, que parecía no tener fin, logró divisar a sus amigas caminando hacia Hogsmeade, algunos alumnos volando en el campo de Quidditch, seguramente practicando para los partidos. Vio varios pájaros levantarse de la copa de los árboles y los rayos del sol reflejarse en la superficie del lago.

—Fue fantástico —dijo ella cuando por fin volvió a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies.

Charlus sonrió, satisfecho. Se acercó a la chica y le depositó un beso en la mejilla, asegurándole que cuando ella quisiera la llevaría a volar de nuevo.

...

Su padre no había estado de acuerdo con el plan, pero Charlus le había asegurado que era la única manera, y tras mucho rogarle, finalmente había aceptado. Había escrito una carta dirigida a la familia Black, en la cual pedía a la hija menor en matrimonio para su hijo, asegurando que la unión sería beneficiosa para ambas familias. Por supuesto que nada de eso era cierto, pero lo que necesitaba Charlus, era que la familia de Dorea lo viera como un excelente prospecto.

—Sigo diciendo que es mala idea —opinó su padre.

—Una mala idea sería dejar que a mi chica la casen con alguien sin ni siquiera luchar por ella —replicó el hijo con los brazos cruzados, retando a su padre a contradecirlo.

Su madre lo miró con una sonrisa llena de orgullo, mientras su padre se quejaba sobre qué podría saber un adolescente sobre el amor.

Ahora sólo faltaba ver que responderían los Black.


	11. El último recuerdo de ella

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

"Este fin participa en el reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias"'del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"

Personaje: Billy Stubbs

Palabra: Mascota

* * *

><p><strong>El último recuerdo de ella<strong>

A Billy nunca le había caído bien Tom, pero después de matar a su conejo, lo odiaba mucho más. Que la señora Cole no hubiera encontrado ninguna prueba que apuntara hacia el otro niño, no significaba nada, porque él sabía que había sido Tom. El día anterior había cometido el error de molestarlo y ahora lo estaba pagando. Apretó los puños contra sus costados, furioso consigo mismo por permitir aquello y con el niño que le había robado una parte esencial de él, y recordó porqué era tan importante para él la **mascota. ** Era el último recuerdo que tenía de su madre.

...

Cuando Billy había nacido, su padre había decidido abandonar a su madre. Él nunca supo porque había tomado esta decisión y la mujer tampoco se lo contó, pero entendió desde temprana edad que no era algo bueno. Lo descubrió un día escuchando a escondidas a la vecina.

Cuando su madre se iba a trabajar la dejaba con una vecina anciana, que olía a sopa de pollo, y no volvía a verla hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando volvía a por él solo para llevarlo a acostar. Durante todo el día la anciana no hablaba mucho, simplemente se limitaba a darle un trapo para que ayudara a limpiar y a darle de comer. En las tardes, una amiga de la señora la visitaba y él tenía que quedarse encerrado en la habitación de huéspedes hasta que la anciana estuviera de nuevo sola. Nunca se había molestado en escuchar a las dos amigas, pero un día habían pronunciado su nombre y le había entrado curiosidad. Había entreabierto la puerta y se había asomado un poco.

—¿Sigues cuidando a Billy? —había preguntado la amiga.

La anciana había asentido.

—El pobre niño no tiene la culpa de que Margaret no haya podido retener al padre. Apenas le alcanza para pagar el cuarto en donde viven, si no fuera por mi, Billy ya hubiera muerto de hambre.

—Ha de haber algo malo con ella —había dicho la amiga —, si no, ¿cómo explicas que se haya quedado sola con un niño?

Billy no escuchó más. No había nada de malo con su mamá, de eso estaba seguro. Ella le había explicado muchas veces que ni ella ni él tenían la culpa de que su padre se fuera y cuando él le preguntaba porque lo dejaba solo durante todo el día, ella le decía que era porque tenía que trabajar, aunque siempre le recordaba que preferiría quedarse con él. Esas dos viejas chismosas estaban diciendo puras mentiras sobre su mamá.

Cuando su madre había llegado, le había contado todo lo que había escuchado. Ella le había acariciado el cabello y le había dicho que no escuchara lo que los demás decían.

—Solo quieren que nos pongamos tristes —le había explicado ella —, pero no vamos a dejar que eso pase, ¿verdad?

Y con una sonrisa le había quitado todas las dudas.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Billy se despertó, encontró ante si una pequeña jaula con un conejo blanco y esponjoso en ella.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó su madre, sobresaltándolo —, es para que te haga compañía mientras no estoy.

Billy había estado emocionadísimo. Nunca había tenido una mascota y le encantaba la idea de tener alguien a quien cuidar, además de compartir las tediosas tardes con la anciana. Había llevado al pequeño animal a la casa de la vecina y se había quedado embobado viéndolo durante horas. Cuando al llegar la noche, escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, Billy había ido corriendo a abrir, ansioso por contarle a su madre lo que había hecho el conejo. Pero no era ella. Era un hombre con un uniforme de policía. La anciana llegó detrás del niño y miró al oficial, esperando que dijera algo.

—Me dieron esta dirección —carraspeó incomodo ante la severa mirada de la anciana —, ¿conoce Usted a Margaret Stubbs? —al ver a la mujer asentir, continuó—. La han agredido y.. —bajó la mirada hacia el niño, inseguro sobre como continuar, pero al final optó por no dar muchos rodeos —, no sobrevivió.

Nadie dijo nada durante algunos segundos, hasta que Billy rompió el silencio, llamando a su madre a gritos. La anciana salió de su conmoción e intentó tranquilizar al pequeño, sin mucho éxito. Lo que siguió, pasó en un borrón confuso de imágenes. Billy solo recordaba no haber soltado al pequeño conejo, apretándolo tan fuerte contra sí, que de puro milagro sobrevivió, y después ya se encontraba en el orfanato. No recordaba más.

...

Soltó unas cuantas lágrimas al recordar a su madre, pero ella no quería verlo triste. Se lo había dicho cuando había escuchado los chismes sobre ella y sabía que podía aplicarse en cualquier ocasión.

Se tomó algunos segundos para calmarse, tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, se secó las lágrimas, compuso su mejor sonrisa y salió al patio, asegurándose que Tom lo viera. Como era de esperarse, Riddle frunció el ceño al verlo tan sonriente y Billy supo que su madre había tenido razón. Había personas que solo querían verte triste, pero si no dejabas que eso pasase, tú serías el que saliera ganando.


	12. El deber de un hermano

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

"Este fin participa en el reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias"'del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"

Personaje:Rubeus Hagrid

Palabra: Deber

* * *

><p><strong>El deber de un hermano<strong>

Cuando Albus Dumbledore lo mandó a negociar con los gigantes, no sabía que de ese viaje podría salir algo bueno. Después de la revuelta en la colonia de gigantes y que Golgomath usurpara el puesto de Karkus, Hagrid había pensado que no sebreviviría para contarlo. Se había preocupado enseguida por Olympe y habían escapado, intentando esconderse de los gigantes. Fue en medio de la huída cuando, al refugiarse en una cueva con otros gigantes, conoció a su medio hermano Grawp.

Desde que Hagrid se había encontrado a Grawp, supo que tenía que cuidarlo. ¿Qué su hermano media el doble que él y le sacaba moretones con solo tocarlo? Eso no le importaba al medio gigante. ¿ Qué Grawp tampoco quisiera irse con él y quería quedarse con los de su especie? A Hagrid no le pudo importar menos. Era su familia, y si algo había aprendido de su padre, era que la familia era lo principal, sin importar nada. Además, Grawp era su hermano pequeño, y él, como hermano mayor, tenía el **deber **de cuidarlo, asegurarse que no se lastimara, que no le faltara comida, en fin, cubrir todas sus necesidades.

Por supuesto que al momento de descubrir su parentesco, se sorprendió muchísimo, porque no pensaba que su madre hubiera tenido otro hijo. Después, al entender que Grawp también había sido abandonado por ella, se sintió identificado. El sabía lo que era estar solo, después de que sus padres murieran y lo expulsaran de Hogwarts, se había sentido abandonado por el mundo. El único que lo había apoyado era Albus Dumbledore, pero era su superior, lo que hacía las cosas diferentes. Ahora sabía que no estaba solo, todavía tenía familia y por nada en el mundo dejaría escapar esta oportunidad, aunque no sabía como hacer para llevarlo a Hogwarts.

—_Haggid, _esto es una _locuga —_intentó persuadirlo Olympe cuando se enteró del plan de Hagrid, pero no tuvo éxito.

Hagrid estaba decidido a llevarse a su medio hermano y así lo haría, con ayuda de ella o sin. A regañadientes, Olympe accedió a ayudarlo a llevar al gigante hasta el colegio de magia, ayudando a Hagrid para pone hechizos de ocultación alrededor de ellos, pasando así desapercibidos a los ojos de los muggles y de magos también. Cuando faltaba ya poco para llegar, Olympe se cansó y se fue sin ni siquiera despedirse, Hagrid no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse, pues ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer. Tardando más de lo que esperaba, finalmente lograron llegar a las afueras del bosque, exhaustos después de tan largo viaje.

Se adentraron en el bosque y cuando logró encontrar un lugar lo bastante alejado de los senderos que podrían tomar los estudiantes, dejó a Grawp y, pidiéndole disculpas, lo amarró a un árbol.

—Lo siento, pero hay estudiantes por aquí, no puedo dejarte li... —pero un manotazo lo interrumpió.

El gigante no se veía para nada feliz, no quería estar amarrado a un árbol y probablemente pensaba que, a pesar de ser maltratado en la colonia de gigantes, al menos ahí era libre. Le llevó al guardabosques muchos días y muchos rasguños hacerle entender al gigante que no le haría daño, que solo intentaba protegerlo. Cuando finalmente lo logró, las cosas comenzaron a mejorar para ellos.

El siguiente gran reto, fue cuando decidió que necesitaría enseñarle a hablar. Sabía que, una vez que se hubiera civilizado, podría integrarse a la comunidad mágica sin problemas (o al menos eso esperaba) pero era necesario que aprendiera a comunicarse.

Resultó ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. Grawp no parecía muy interesado en aprender y Hagrid tampoco era un buen maestro, además, con Umbridge de por medio, no podía ausentarse tanto como quisiera, no quería levantar sospechas y que lo alejaran de su medio hermano. Así que la cuestión era, ¿quién podría ayudarlo?

l principio pensó en Minerva, pero seguro que le daba un ataque al enterarse de que un gigante merodeaba por el bosque, así que pensó a los únicos amigos que tenía en el castillo. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, sobre todo la última, podrían enseñarle a Grawp un par de cosas. Al fin que a ellos se les daba muy bien romper las reglas. Todo estaba resuelto, ellos lo ayudarían con su hermano.

No se atrevió a decirles la verdad desde el principio, pues recordaba cómo habían reaccionado al descubrir que tenía un huevo de dragón, aunque no podía negar que le habían ayudado con Norberto. Cuando finalmente les explicó todo, y a pesar de no estar convencidos al principio, Harry al final aceptó ayudarle y él se sintió mucho más tranquilo.

Sabía que tal vez les estaba pidiendo demasiado, eran solo niños después de todo, pero no sabía a quien más acudir. Seguro que ellos pudieran enseñarle mucho mejor que él y Grawp se convertiría en un gigante educado y con buenos modales en un santiamén. Solo esperaba que su hermano no se comiera a sus tres amigos o estaría en muchos problemas y lo castigaría de por vida.


End file.
